Across the Interdimensional World
by starpower9000
Summary: Gwen's computer glitches! What happens? Disorientation of time and space, that's what. And with Kirby around, there's no telling what will happen next.
1. Kirby Comes to Cappy Town

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this! This is just my adventure as an OC in the Kirby anime.**

**You probably wouldn't want to bother reading this, so get on with the story!**

**Kirby and all things related belong to Nintendo/HAL Labs. One shot, enjoy!**

1. Kirby Comes To Cappy Town

Hello, nice to see you there. I'm Gwen, age 12. Just to let you know, I have heard of the Kirby anime. I've hardly seen it though, I heard it was good, funny, obvious, or just plain boring, because the characters 'try to be funny but are not.' Honestly, I didn't really want anything to do with it. But all in all, I had the worst luck in a trillion decades. Want to know why? Well here you go.

This Saturday morning I woke up really late, I mean late as in 11:00 in the morning. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and stared at the clock for about 2 minutes and slumped back to my bed. I did not want to wake up this morning, and it was Saturday, so who cared?

I was right about to fall back asleep when my laptop started blinking and flashing. I got up, and stumbled over to the computer without tripping, amazingly. Well, that was a start.

It was on YouTube, for some reason. Mid-Kirby 100th episode, to clarify. I took a cookie from the kitchen and ran back to my laptop to watch it. I was pretty eager, because I wanted to see how good it really was. Truth to be told, I was expecting Kirby running around doing pointless stuff and making friends and things like that.

But oddly, it wasn't there. The YouTube tab had been replaced by my E-mail inbox, and I groaned out loud. I must've hit the X button on the window.

So I turned to my bed and was about to crawl back in when a creepy, mysterious voice said, "So, you wanted to watch the Kirby anime, am I right?"

I froze. The YouTube tab had popped up again, but it was a video of a swirling purple portal. Getting up, I inched closer to the screen, curiosity growing.

"See for yourself." the anonymous voice said, and the portal seemed to grow bigger.

I leaned very close to the screen, thinking I would see something related to Kirby, when I accidentally fell over and in.

I sit up in a nice meadow, with rolling hills, birds chirping, and the sun streaming down on my face. I'm thinking right about now it was all a dream and I just took a fancy to sleeping right smack dab in the middle of the meadow. Ok, that's crazy. Of course I didn't do that.

There's a big sheep pen near me, and I sit straight up well, because, you wouldn't want to get in a mess, would you? I notice a little village down a ways, with a nicely paved paddock and bright, colorful houses, and I was curious once again, so I wandered over. But when I go and check it out, the townsfolk are what bother me. I think I just stepped into an anime called "Rise of the Living Mushroom Bottoms" or something like that. Because the people, err, weren't people. They literally looked like mushrooms without their tops on with eyes and mouths, clothes and the occasional moustache or hair. Then I wondered, am I a mushroom person, because it would really suck if I was, and checked. I was normal, except for one thing that I noticed when I ran to the nearest window.

My brown hair and bangs were normal, but among them were two long, curved, thick strands that were dyed a bluish/purplish color. It looked completely out of place and even the rest of my face looked so... animated that I had to keep from acting in, IDK, craziness? To top it off I had a top hat and a short cape on amidst my blue dress from earlier. It was funny, really. I had to test out this top hat later on, and maybe try out the boomerang inside...

I was seriously contemplating running around and screaming crazily or trying to explore or practice target shooting when a bright light flew from the sky, right at my face. No, I'm not kidding, it was headed albeit STRAIGHT for me. So I was, actually, forced to run and scream hysterically in order to ensure I'd last more than 10 seconds in this new world. Which, soon after, I totally regretted that decision.

It was a UFO, I think, or at least some heavy thing that had just come crashing in from the heavens above because it tore through the forest and all the way up a random hill that was randomly very steep. It was trailing the ground and left a big dirt track in the middle of the meadow, which was now ruined and freshly turned over. Upon closer examination it was shaped like a yellow star, but it was mechanical. Expect as much from a UFO, everyone.

And then out of nowhere, this random group comes rushing over to investigate the ship, and I am very roughly shoved out of the way. Alright, who in their right mind would practically IGNORE a girl that you've never seen before sitting out there in the open. I mean, SOMEbody should have noticed!

I'm right about to shout myself silly when I notice the group isn't all mushroom bottom people in and out. There's a couple, (fancy dresses by the way,) and what looks like their kids (a girl with a blond ponytail Japanese-style, and a boy whose blue-orange hair falls right over his eyes). And then there are the two flying gumballs, pink and blue, (I wonder if one's a girl and the other's a boy?) and yeck, a big purple snail (who looks as if he's on steroids, he's as tall as me!) with -WHAT- a moustache and goatee, and what looks like an emperor penguin in a Santa Claus robe with clothes and a beanie. (Who's also as tall as me.) I then think I am definitely hallucinating and should try to pinch myself to wake up when the hatch finally opens with a whooshing sound. After pushing a couple mushroom people out of the way, I lean forward with the others to see what it is. Yes people, a random yellow UFO flying in for a crash landing is REAL interesting. Welcome to my world.

So, no surprise! It's none other than-

"Looks like an alien invader." the penguin says.

At first I'm thinking he's talking to ME, when I remember he pink think just fell out of the starship.

"MASH IT WITH YOUR MALLET!" the enormous snail says, and then out of NOWHERE, the big penguin takes out a GIANTNORMOUS hammer and is right about to hit the poor thing and the Japanese-hair girl goes,

"Wait a second let's see who it is!" and then she walks up to the pink ball, who has a face and eyes, and asks, "Are you a space alien?" which I think is the weirdest question ever, because yeah, you've never seen his species before (or have you), and he came a-crashing from space. I thought the answer was a little obvious.

The pink ball perks up for like the first time in 5 minutes and looks around, blinks twice, and says something I distinctly translated as 'poyo'. Ok, that's even weirder, because poyo in another language means chicken. Is he hungry?

"It might be impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be KIRBY,?" the girl asks, rather accusingly to the pink puff, which will be henceforth known as Kirby. Yes, people, the actual Kirby. From Nintendo. Not joking.

And then Kirby jumps up and prances around. "POYO KIRBY! KIRBY! KIRBY!"

I wonder, Ok, I totally heard him say poyo. Someone give him chicken or something.

But everyone else turns pale-white, or blue, more, and they all now look as if they are all going to faint from shock. Either that, or have a seizure.

"Kirby? That's Kirby?" the boy asks.

"The Star Warrior?" the man of the couple asks.

"What in the world is a Star Warrior?" I ask, even though nobody seems to hear me.

And the lady says, "But he's so... pink!"

And I go, "What's wrong with pink?" when I suddenly realize the only way they'd be acting like this is if they were told he'd save the world or something. But from what?

IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD EVERYOBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES-

I'm half-right, because no sooner than they had just spoke their minds then the blue penguin plants his foot on top of Kirby. "HAHAHA! A Star Warrior, huh? Well, stand back because this guy's going into orbit!" And he whacks the puff into oblivion. "POYYOOO!"

"NOOOOO!" the girl cries, and I stand up, finally drawing attention to myself,

"What'd you do that for?" I accuse the penguin. I'm not the only one either: everyone leans towards the cliff and somebody says, "Why did you have to clobber that Kirby?" "That was unnecessary."

"Do what?" the penguin asks innocently, after yelling to the others about aliens and a suspicous-sounding monster that kept eating all the sheep.

"Have to mention that HORRIBLE pun! Really, be sensible!" I yell, wringing my arms. Horrible puns. Can't stand them.

"It's another space alien!" the snail shouts, like he JUST noticed me now.

"Before we talk about ME here, why don't you look yourself in the mirror and find out what's going on! I'm not the one taking steroids!" I yell back.

"Now look here girlie. I is the king around here and you do what you're told!" the penguin shouts at me. The girl, the boy, and the gumball twins go down into the canyon and try to presumably find Kirby. "We're going to see if he's ok."

"You're the king?" I snicker because he's a penguin, for one, he has a really heavy southern accent, and his grammar- well, has to be changed. Greatly.

"Do not disobey His Majesty King Dedede!" the snail steps in front of the king.

"Dedede? Who gives their kid that kind of a name?" I wonder, and try to resist laughing out loud. Seriously Nintendo? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Cappytown?" 'King' Dedede asks me.

Cappytown. So that's the name of this town. "I'm a space alien!" I mimic his accent, which is really easy to do, by the way.

"Don't you insult the king!" the snail yells again.

"FINE!"

I'm about to retort when I realize I've drawn too much attention to myself, because when I look around everyone's all staring at me like I've just insulted their oh-so-precious-king.

So I do the most sensible thing anyone could've done.

The walk-away method.

Later that day, I sat in a tree, wondering what I'd do here, with rumors crossing the town about a giant octopus flying in and eating everything in the farm. I was not really unnerved, because for one, octopuses DON'T fly, that's nonsense, but snails almost 4 feet tall are nonsense as well...

I sighed. Tried to explore, but with the mushroom bottom townsfolk known as 'cappies', (even if they didn't all have hats on), breathing down my neck and stared wherever I went, it soon went out of the question. Tried to throw my boomerang, but I'd already broken a window and gotten out of there before anyone noticed. Tried going to the castle, but with these small dolls I was told were Waddle Dees had very real-looking spears. Geez. Tried finding the girl and boy and Kirby, but they were nowhere to be found. Unless...

"You see Kirby? This is Cappy Town. The people are called Cappies." someone said nearby.

I turned around. There were the kids and Kirby I've been so wanting to talk to. They were on a top of a hill overlooking the town, and let me tell you, it was a pretty decent sight.

Kirby stared at the town for 3 seconds, and turned around and bumped into the Japanese-hair girl, falling onto his head.

"Dedede is the king, and we live in the castle. Just in case you were wondering, my name's Tiff." the Japanese-hair girl says, flipping her hair.

"Hey, don't get too dramatic girl." I say, flipping my own hair.

"You're the girl from earlier." her brother says.

"You're the kids from earlier." I copy him.

We're about to start an argument when Kirby says, "Name, Tiff."

Tiff went, *LE GASP* and the rest of us turned to look.

"Welcome, everyone to the only time Kirby ever talks during the whole show." I sarcastically say. If Kirby knew English, why didn't he say something earlier? I guess he really was hungry.

"I'm her brother, Tuff." the blue-haired boy leaves me and walks over to Kirby, who parrots back, "Tuff."

"And we're the twins, Fololo, and Falala." the gumball twins say, expecting Kirby to parrot them too. Told you they were brother and sister.

"Fololo, Falala." Kirby says.

"What's your name?" Tiff turns to me. 'We haven't had a proper introduction."

I eye her, expecting we won't ever get a proper introduction, and say, "I'm Gwen."

"Name: Gwen." Kirby says, happy to have something to parrot again.

"Guess Kirby must be a baby warrior." Tuff said, and everyone laughed. Except for me, I guess. I didn't see anything funny there. Half-expecting for something to jump us in time of joy, I turned around. Well, who do you know-

"HAY! OUT OF MY WAY! I'll get that monster!"

"What the?" everyone says as Dedede (no way I'm calling him king,) rushes at us full speed in his, erm, army tank/car/truck...?

Tiff and the kids jump out of the way, and I barely make it as his car crashes into Kirby and send him flying into the watermelon field below. (Apparently, the penguin thinks something cute and lovable and pink is a monster.)

I run down and scoop up Kirby, even though there's no way I can outrun a car, but actually, you can. But instead of running, I try to re-climb the hill where we were standing, but it's too steep. Something tells me I should get moving fast or I'll probably kill myself, and I'm completely right. I hear a cannon shot, and realize Dedede's trying to shoot us.

"OH MY GAWD I"M GONNA DIE!" I scream, running into the water melon field holding Kirby, while bullet shots fired all around us. (I was pretty lucky Dedede hadn't had so much of an aim.)

"Knock it off! Kirby's not a monster!" Tiff and the others yell, following on an upper ledge where they could see everything.

I keep on running for my life through the watermelon field, when suddenly a big root comes out of nowhere and I try to jump over it all cool-like so I can keep on running. Epic fail.

Instead I half-trip over it, and fall over. "Ack!"

But Tiff and her brother saved our necks by vaulting watermelon halves at Dedede's and the snail's faces. I looked up and laughed. I so wanted to do that. Put it on my to-do list of things I should consider doing now.

Their car slowed to a halt, and Tiff yelled, "We're not going to let you hurt our friends, Dedede and Escargoon!"

"Don't tell me what to do I'm the king!" Dedede yells back, watermelon half over his head. Meanwhile, I'm thinking, the snail's name is Escargoon... how fitting.

"Wait, sire, I have an idea." Escargoon says, and shoves off his watermelon half and whispers into Dedede's ear (well, something like that.)

"Wait, how is it that he shoves it off and he's not covered with watermelon juice?!" I ask, getting up.

"Anime physics." Tiff whispers. At this second Dedede pulls the watermelon off his head (like there's no juice in it at all,) and laughs mechanically. "There's more than one way to skin a Kirby." They drive away, squishing countless poor watermelons throughout the field.

"Skin a Kirby? What, he's going to be the main course for your next banquet?" I ask, confused.

"You kids alright?" a Cappy dressed as a police officer shouts out to us, passing by the scene.

"Yeah, but where's Kirby? Gwen?" Tiff asked, turning around.

"What?" I stared at them, then realized I was cupping my arms around nothing. "Oh! I don't know. Why don't you go find him?" I said, looking around the watermelon field with heavy eyelids. Hey, my point is clear, I'm not calling him king. He FIRED FRIGGIN CANNONBALLS AT ME!

Tiff and the others wandered off a ways, and I arrived just in time to see Kirby eat a watermelon whole.

Everyone had a perfect 'WTH' face on.

Later that day, I sat at a dinner gathering next to Tiff and Tuff, with a couple Cappys. I avoided eye contact because it felt really weird, but instead stared at the feast laid out for all of us.

The mayor (aka the cappy at the head of the table) declared a very lengthy speech, (which everyone was literally dozing through half of it,) on Kirby's behalf, something about a great hero arriving and blah blah blah. (I don't remember because I too slept through like half of it.)

When he finished, Tiff stood up. "I don't think Kirby understands what you're saying."

Kirby stared at us, and then within 10 seconds he inhaled everything on the table. Even the mats. I'm not kidding. The only thing left was us and a... table.

"He-he ate EVERYTHING..." I said, face planting onto the table. I meant that LITERALLY everything.

"There goes my dinner." Tuff said.

Kirby just smiled like he didn't JUST eat a whole feast and skipped out of the room without saying anything

"Kirby! Come back!" Tiff called, and she, Tuff, Fololo and Falala followed Kirby out the door. Which left me, and a bunch of Cappys staring at me like trying to figure out what I was gonna do next.

So I got up and rushed after them. "Hey! Wait for me!"

We stopped at the sheep pen I'd woken up next to earlier, which looked normal at first. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. I never noticed this before, but there were BONES scattered around the field. "What happened and why did I miss it?"

"Did you do this?" Tiff asked Kirby.

"Maybe Kirby is the monster." Falala said.

"You think Kirby did this? He's too short!" I grinned. Then I remembered the dinner. I sighed. That's one hour of my life I'll never get back...

"We can't stay here." Tiff said, and we all ran into a nearby shack. She shut the door and turned to us.

"And you decide to go into a random shack to hide away? What about somewhere more comfortable? Or less suspicious? Like the castle?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"If all you wanted to do was to make real witty comments, why did you come along anyway?" Tiff asked, wringing her arms.

"Because I didn't want to be left alone with a room full of... mushroom... bottom...looking...people..." I tried to remember what they were called. Oh yeah. Cappies.

"You're the one who ate all the sheep didn't you?" Tuff accused Kirby.

"Huh?' Kirby looked at him like he had NO IDEA what he was talking about.

"If you tell us the truth, we might be able to help you." Tiff said.

"How do you expect to do that?" I said. I was about to say more when suddenly I heard voices. "Guys! shut your traps!" I pressed my ear to the door.

"Hey! Let's check out this shack!" a voice said.

"yflbsjhasihsndj." another voice replied, and to me I thought it sounded like a really old air conditioner someone was trying to talk through.

"Um... was that English?" I asked.

Tiff shoved a carrot sack or something to pathetically hide Kirby from whoever was outside. Just in time too, I jumped back as the door was roughly shoved down by two knights in clad armor. Meanwhile, I was really mad that they'd just tried to squish me by flattening the door, so I thought, "Why ruin the door? It's a door for a reason! Can't you just use it? Can't you just turn the pretty knob and politely let yourselves in? The door had a life, you know! It had hopes and dreams! Why-"

"It's Tiff!" the one with the high raspy voice said.

"SorighTuff." the other said. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Should I ignore it..?

"Oh, hi, Sword, Blade." Tiff stuttered in a nervous voice. I sighed. These kids were really bad liars.

Sword and Blade? Those names are weirder than that Dedede penguin. I thought.

"Don't look at us! We aren't hiding anything behind this sack!" Tuff yelled. I glared at everyone, wanting to rant out loud. Yep, we were screwed.

If it was anything convincing, the knights weren't buying it. Duh. "We're looking for a Kirby." I think Sword said...? (Wild guess, I can't really tell.)

"King's orders." Blade said. (Well, if Sword spoke first, then the other one should have taken a turn next... right? Right?)

"Sorry. There's no Kirby here. But I think you should check your friend's voice. I think he swallowed a soda bottle or something." I asked. I couldn't help it. I mean, somebody had to ask!

Tiff and Tuff stared at me with REALLY horrified faces, like I had broken the ultimate rule of the world or something.

But before anyone could do anything, even cast a sideways glance, a Spanish-accented voice said, "I am not so sure." A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway, making Tiff gasp and making me stare. Sword and Blade seemed to kneel in his presence (or something like that, since I don't think they had legs they used the fallen door for support.)

Well, upon a closer look, he looked exactly like a Kirby. But blue. And more intimidating. That's actually saying something though.

But once he was in like 3 feet from us he took out a shiny gold sword and stabbed the sack behind Tiff was practically hugging behind her. She jumped out of the way as it went through the sack, and the knight lifted it and Kirby popped out, looking really absentminded even though he was this close to being cut in half. I realized that was the same exact expression I used in English. Coincidence.

the knight's eyes flashed like something was being reflected off of them, even though he didn't move.

(I found this unnerving) Then his eyes changed color from a bright gold to orangey to a bluish green. "So, it is true."

With an adjustment of his cape, he walked out of the room. The rest of us just blinked a few times, and Tiff and I decided to follow. I didn't want to be left in the dark shack at night, though mainly it was because the two knights named Sword and Blade were probably plotting their revenge on me at this very moment.

I found them staring up at the sky, "Please Meta Knight," Tiff pleaded.

"Don't tell the king." Tuff finished.

Ok, now that.. that's weird. I thought. Who names their kid Meta Knight? I mean, even Dedede might just be a nickname...

"The king is not the problem," he said, not looking at us yet, "now we have to find the real monster."

There was a loud noise, like a lightning strike, so I looked at the sky, squinting. then I realized where everyone was looking and I turned to see smoke coming out of one of the castle windows. My bad.

Kirby ran towards the explosion, seeming to suddenly know what was going on.

"Really? Why would he want to run towards an explosion?" I asked. But sadly, no one stepped up to say anything. Instead, we all followed Kirby to the castle. He started to fly (or float) up to the balcony where the smoke was coming from. I had no idea why someone would be playing with explosions at this hour, but it seemed to be the only thing of excitement I would get tonight.

Everyone who was outside the shack came a-running into the castle to see Dedede dancing like a deranged robot/golfer/something, IDK it was obvious he was being hypnotized, and was trying to literally beat Kirby up. He was having a hard time, too.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled, while Dedede kept hitting him over and over again.

The fancy-dressed couple I saw earlier that day ran out randomly from behind a pillar. "Look it's Kirby!" the man said. His wife finished, "He's getting clobbered by the king!" Well let's just say everyone in here has at least enough on-screen time.

Dedede was running after Kirby but instead rammed into a pillar, which made a little star fly out of his pocket and it rolled toward us. Tiff scooped it off the ground.

"Get away!" someone yelled, and the next instant I was shoved to the floor along with Tiff and Tuff; apparently Meta Knight had pushed us three out of the way of a falling pillar...with his cape still on. Don't ask.

"Gee, thanks." I moaned sarcastically, getting up from the floor. "You helping us?"

"Look!" he shouted instead.

"O...k." I eyed him and turned to where he was pointing. One of the biggest shocks of my life I'll ever get. It was an octopus in a fish tank that within 10 seconds grew to 100 times its size before. It ripped through the roof and stuck its head out of the castle, now as big as the building itself.

I just stared at it saying nothing at all. Oh. My. Gosh.

"That's the monster that ate all the sheep!" Tuff yelled.

"Yes, and it has taken control of the king!" Meta Knight finished.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I yelled.

The octopus burst through the ceiling and wrapped its tentacles around the towers and pillars, and even sliced some right in half!

Tiff and Tuff started running to find a way out of the castle, but a giant tentacle blocked their way, leaving them with no way to escape. Kirby jumped in front of them though, determined to protect them or something.

I stood there, just scanning the room and panicking. My voice cracked trying to say something, but you can't blame me, I was scared out of my wits. I'm not dumb. I know how squids eat their dinner.

Then little mini squids flew out of the big one's suckers. I screamed. "No fair! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The star Tiff was holding from earlier started blinking a dark turquoise blue. It caught Meta Knight's attention and he explained it was the warp star, the source of Kirby's power or something or other. I wasn't really listening because I was paying attention to the little mini-squids. they seemed preoccupied with beating up Kirby. Tiff ran after him, all the while Kirby was trying to escape his attackers.

The octopus was doing very serious damage throughout the castle, knocking in walls, crushing towers, and with a bit of luck we'd end up being pancakes within the next hour.

Tiff and I jumped up into a nearby balcony, and she held the star up and shouted, "Kirby!"

Kirby started a 'poyo' spasm and jumped around. Then he did a repeat of his suck-up power and inhaled everything that wasn't glued to the floor.

"Does he EVER get full?" I asked, righting myself.

"Inhale is Kirby's classic defense." Meta Knight said.

"Classical? How long has he been around?" I asked, and looked at him, right after he almost knocked me off the balcony because of his sudden appearance. I had a feeling I had to get used to that.

The octopus sent another wave of tiny counterparts at Kirby, who did a spin-kick that sent them rocketing off.

Tiff and Tuff cheered. Meta Knight watched on. And I wish I had ice cream with me. And viewing this from an area that I guaranteed would not be attacked by the giant squid.

Then a final time the mini octopuses squids or whatever attacked, it was different. Kirby ate them; I mean EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM, and donned a bright-looking flame hat. I mistook it at first, and thought -

"Whoajfkl!" HIS HEAD IS ON FIRE!"

Meta Knight said it was Kirby's copy ability or something like that, all I cared was how we were going to put him out afterwards.

Kirby launched a giant flamethrower and blasted the octopus to the center of the universe, hereby known as the SUN. Everyone cheered.

I was too relieved it to be over and I ignored everyone cheering and talking behind us. But when I turned to see Meta Knight leaving, I ran up to him. "Hey, I'm not doing this because I'm caring or whatever but tell those two friends of yours that I'm sorry. Only reason why is that they'd probably plot revenge on me and deny they did it. Don't say the last part though."

He nodded and walked away.

"Well thanks anyways." I said sarcastically, running back to the others.

The next morning a group of us watched Kirby leave in his starship. He was about to get onto his ship, but he turned around and looked at Tiff.

"I hate long goodbyes so just go!" she huffed.

"That was very kind of you." I looked at her. "Goodbye Kirby. I know there is 100 episodes so you won't be leaving."

"Poyo." Kirby said sadly, then climbed onto his ship.

Ok, that's it, is poyo the ONLY thing he can say!?

Kirby's starship levitated into the air, and drifted away. Tiff and the others (apparently she changed her mind) ran after it, waving goodbye to Kirby.

But out of nowhere Dedede and Escargoon fired a bomb from their jeep and it sent Kirby's ship spiraling down to the ground

"Right! More action!" I smiled and ran down to see the damage, instead I saw Dedede and Escargoon running in circles. The nutshells.

"So, Kirby, you're stuck here with the rest of us." I said.

"You wanna stay with us?" Tiff asked.

"You're just relieved he isn't leaving you forever." I smirked. I did an impression of a daydreaming person. "Maybe he's cute." I laughed.

"AM NOT!" she yelled, just as Kirby jumped into the air and yelled,

"Kaabii Kaabii!"


	2. The Sleeping Pink Ball of the Forest

**Hello everyone! I finally got to posting this…I got bored tonight and wanted to do SOMETHING… But I still will be continuing this in the summer.**

**Just a little note here, I won't be doing all of the episodes of the anime and I won't be accepting suggestions either. (Might be out of order too, but ohwell) I have already chosen the ones I will do and it may stop around 20-ish. And another thing, when I say one shot, I mean these chapters are done once and I don't edit them.**

**Enjoy this one for now!**

2. The Sleeping Pink Ball of the Forest

"Gwen! Gwen!" someone called to me from under my tree.

"What?" I asked, groggilly getting up. "Make sure it's good or I'll get you for interrupting me."

"Gwen! I need your help! Kirby has been put under a sleeping spell!" Tiff yelled.

I got down from the tree. Ok, rather, I fell. "Oomf! What? Kirby's under a sleeping spell? Doesn't that mean _normal,_ for our standards?"

"Yeah.. I mean - NO! He sucked up a Noddy from King Dedede's monster enterprises thingy and fell asleep! Now we need to get the Pukkii flower to wake him up!" she took off a knapsack net with Kirby in it, sleeping soundly, holding a Choco bar against his face.

"I don't feel like puking a flower, and I don't want to know what Dedede's noddy is, what a weird thing to ask." I said, leaning against the tree.

"NO! The Pukkii flower, we need to find it! It's a cure for the spell!" Tiff screamed, frustrated, and ran down to a nearby dock where she had made a minature log canoe.

"You're telling me a FLOWER will wake him up?" I looked around me. "There's a million in this field alone." I muttered as I ran off after her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"It is pretty nice around here." I said, admiring the view.

"Why don't you try to row the boat this time? I only brought you along to help me, not to go sightseeing." Tiff huffed.

"I'm good. I would probably be having a nice nap instead but thanks to you, I'm here." I replied, leaning against the back of the boat.

"Are you on a voyage to Bababagahara?" Escargoon asked as they suddenly appeared on the road near the river.

"Baba what now?" I asked Tiff. What can I say, I woke up feeling nothing but DERP.

"It's the place where there are dense jungles and the Pukkii flower is in a cave somewhere there." Tiff explained.

"Where's a TNT when you need one?" I muttered.

"Take care not to be some monster's meal!" Dedede taunted.

"Of course. We're not as close to the ground as you are." I yelled and pulled out my boomerang. Hey, many things can happen if you pick up one. Try it someday.

"Thanks, Gwen." Tiff groaned, clearly annoyed by the idiots on the other side of the road.

"Relax. After all, they're too scared to go into the forest by themselves. They can't even survive a night in Whispy Woods!" I told her.

"Eeergh." she muttered as Dedede and Escargoon drove away.

"How long is this ride?" I asked, leaning over the edge of the boat and tracing a finger across the water. Interesting designs.. Wow, I think I made a ripple...(AGAIN, WHAT CAN I SAY.)

But before Tiff could answer, Tuff jumped in from out of nowhere on the side of our boat, causing it to rock; Tiff flew into the water and I got tipped in, well, because I was leaning over the side of the boat, obviously.

"Tuff! What do you think you're doing?! GET yo BAKA A* back here!" I yelled, as he rowed away with our boat.

"I'm going." he said, looking back at us.

Then I did something really stupid and pretended I was drowning, in hopes of him coming back so I could snatch the boat and dunk HIM into the water. "HEEEEELLP! I'm drowning! Aren't you gonna help me?" But sadly, he ignored me. Jerk.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Tiff yelled, and tried to swim after him. I, however, swam to the bank of the water and tried to catch my breath. I'm not the best swimmer in my school, so no, following Tiff wasn't that much of a choice.

"Who was the one who said this was my responsibility?" Tuff asked.

"You told him that? Thanks alot." I yelled to Tiff, trying to squeeze all the water out of my hair and failing. And if you're asking, no, I was not happy someone just pushed me into a river and stole my boat. I thought that was obvious.

"We're coming too. This is our responsibility." Lololo and Lalala flew in from nowhere.

"No it isn't, this is SPARTA!" I yelled, running along the bank. Why? Because I felt like it, that's why.

"Hold on! Tuff! Lololo! Lalala! Wait! *gurgle gurgle*" Tiff struggled to swim against the current.

They rowed out of sight, and then suddenly a rope came down, and Tiff caught hold.

"Grab on." a voice said.

I looked up. "Dun du du du du du." I sang, as I spotted Metaknight up in the tree.

"How'd HE-" I started, then threw it away. Try living in an anime; it happens all the time.

"So I assume you want to go and ditch them?" I called up.

"No, not really. I have the exact opposite in my mind, actually." He answered, helping Tiff up onto shore.

Then I got into an action pose – "Well in that case…SQUADELLAAH! WE'RE OFF!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Tiff, Metaknight and I watched Tuff, Lololo and Lalala dock the boat and wander off into the woods.

"So... is this following? Or stalking...?" I wondered out loud. Tiff shushed me out.

We went a long ways into the woods, following Tuff's complaints about who should carry Kirby, who's tired, all that boring stuff. The guy seemed too overconfident, if you asked me. He wasn't letting Lololo or Lalala help him, even if he was getting tired. And then they started arguing, and Kirby flew off Tuff's backpack into the cavern below. We followed the pink marshmallow down.

"Oh great." I said. Kirby was caught in a spider's web, with a slowly accelerating spider right behind. It started to wrap Kirby in a mound of web.

"Kirby!" Tiff cried, but Metaknight stopped her, "Wait!"

"Kaabii! Kaabii! Uhh...! What should I do!?" Tuff panicked. Then, in a pathetic attempt, he picked up a stick and threw it down, thinking it'd drive the spider away. At the same time, Metaknight threw a rock and I launched my boomerang. Tuff missed, but we didn't, and the spider crawled away, damaged on its face.

I caught my boomerang and quickly ducked behind the tree. "Did anyone see?"

"No, but you're lucky you actually hit your target." Tiff smiled.

"Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better." My eyes narrowed.

"I did it! It ran away!" Tuff did a little joy dance.

"Hey! Lololo! Lalala!" he called, probably to tell them his victory of how he 'drove away' the spider.

"For crying out loud. He doesn't know it was thanks to you two." Tiff sighed.

"However, you can appreciate his courage to fight the spider." Metaknight said.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you." I sighed. "Right now I see him as an obnoxious, prideful, snobbish brat, who thinks he's cosplaying as Indiana Jones, but in the wrong time period."

"Call it courage, or call it recklessness..." Tiff crossed her arms. "This doesn't bode well." she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Yep, sure doesn't. He's got alot of 'courage' to knock us off our own boat, if I say so myself." I said, looking at Metaknight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"But I wish you could have seen my amazing feat." Tuff told Lololo and Lalala.

"Either he need glasses, or he's got something wrong with his imagination." I moaned.

And then Tuff threw he ball of wrapped up-web and it accidentally hit a random wasp nest that was just sitting there.

"Oh, now he's gone and done it." I glared. "Out of all the things to hit, he hits a wasp nest? The odds are SO not in our favor today."

The wasps chased them around for a moment, untill they Tuff and Kirby fell into a swamp.

After the bees left, Tuff crawled over to pick up Kirby, then, "It's a bottomless swamp!" he cried.

"Swim then, SWIM then Baka-chan!" I whispered. "Use what you guys call arms and feet!"

"EEH!?" Lololo and Lalala cried.

Metaknight cut down a tree to help them get out of the swamp.

"Thanks." Tiff stared as he sheathed his sword again.

"I'm tired." Lalala said.

"Really. We were lucky today." Lololo said.

"Lucky thanks to my skills. At this rate, We'll get the Pyukii flower in no time!" Tuff said. They were sitting against a tree in the broad sunset.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" I muttered under my breath.

"Shh, Gwen." Tiff said once again. "Jeez. After being so scared, he's still overconfident."

"It's because of that confidence that he doesn't give up." Metaknight followed.

"Yep. Otherwise we'll all be lost in the woods by now." I huffed. Didn't anyone EVER make a map of this place? If yes, then it should've been a really good idea to keep it in stock. Now we'll just have to rely on some random plot device to get us to our destination. Which will most probably happen in thie screwed-up forest anyway. I dunno, just saying that's what usually happens.

"We might have to give up before he does." Tiff said.

"Well if YOU want to give up, go ahead. Just exclude the 'WE' from your sentence." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna have to owe you." Tiff sighed.

"Good. As you know, I am going to sleep now." I climbed up the tree Metaknight was standing in, and lay down on the opposite side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, we followed them to the cave where the supposedly Pyukii flower was in.

"That looks like a…cave." I pointed.

"Ssh! Quiet, Alice!" Tiff said.

"Let's go." Tuff said, and went in.

"Finally. Let's hope nothing happens before they reach the Pyukii flower." Tiff said.

"And I guarantee you, that hope will go to waste." I said, shaking my head.

"Sir Metaknight?" Tiff asked.

"Ssh!" he shushed her out, and apparently me too, who was about to speak my mind. Well timed.

"Aaaahhh!" Tuff, Lololo and Lalala ran out of the cave, screaming. What looked like a cobra from the Arabian desert came out, hissing and snapping at the intruders. (Only difference was, it was over 10 feet tall.)

"Spider, death swamp, and now killer cobra?" I yelped, hiding behind the tree.

Tuff tripped over a tree stump, and lay down on the ground, still as a statue.

I widened my eyes, but it was friutless. Of course Nintendo doesn't let anyone die except for the enemies.

And then Metaknight sent it away with a little trap made out of a log, rope, and a rock. I'll let you to guess.

Anti-climatic much? I thought, watching as the snake fell off the 50 foot cliff.

Then Tuff picked up a leaf from the ground and waved it around widly for about 10 seconds, and stopped once he noticed nothing was there. I snickered.

"It's gone." Tuff said, as he jumped up.

"Did you see just now? The snake was frightened by my courage and ran away." Tuff said as Lololo and Lalala reappeared from the woods.

"Did you see? The Great Tuff's Amazing Victory!" He said as he held the leaf up high into the air.

"...Seriously?" I said as we stared at them.

"This is so irritating! He's so deluded!" Tiff said, wringing her hands.

"More like overwhelming naiiveness." I said.

"I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Tiff said.

"Count me in on that." I said. "This is getting so annoying, irritating, frustrating, agitating, ticking me off, oh he is so asking for it..." I said.

"Um, Gwen? Those all mean the same thing." Tiff said.

"...Knew that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

After 'chasing' away the great big snake, Tuff and the others re-entered the cave. The three of us follwed them down one pathway, then another. I longed to speak myself out but voices echoed and if I said something, well, then everyone could hear it.

"Didn't you notice that smell a while ago?" Lalala asked.

"Yeah, something smells sweet. Let's go!" Tuff said. Then I instantly thought of candy. Why, I don't know.

We follwed them into a dead end of the cave, where a sliver of light found its way onto a lone plant, that looked something like-

"So this is the Pyukii flower." Tuff said, putting his torch down.

"What!? It's a cactus!" I said, throwing my arms out in exasperation.

"This is what will make Kirby wake up?" Lololo asked.

"It doesn't seem to be blooming." Lalala said.

As if on cue, it bloomed. The cactus leaves split apart, revealing a pinkish-peachish flower glinting in the ray of light.

"Wow. That's one flower." I said, staring

"Pretty." Tiff said. I looked at her. I was surprised they all didn't get hypnotized.

"At last, Kirby will be..." Lololo began.

"Let's go!" Tuff said, and they took a step forward.

Well, let me just say, not only the flower bloomed, but things that looked like venus flytraps on a vine stretched out from the sides. I had to keep from screaming. Journey to the Center of the Earth all over again.

"AAHH!" the three said as they were scooped into the air by some vines.

Then one of the flytraps shoved it's face into Tuff's and let out a roar.

"WHAT THE - plants can roar?!" I said, stepping back.

It was about to eat him when Metaknight took his sword and slashed all three of the vines that let the captives to freedom.

"Tuff!" Tiff called as she ran up to him.

"Sis? What are you doing here? Metaknight? Gwen?" Tuff asked.

"Oh joy. We've come to save the day, if you don't mind." I said, as I scraped by boomerang on a nearby rock to make it sharper.

"Don't you get it? We were worried so we followed you." she explained.

"...He doesn't. After all, he is 'Tuff the Great'." I said, fingering the quote quote sign.

"Pyukii is a terrible carnivorus plant." Metaknight said. I looked up.

"And you failed to tell this to us earlier because...?" *raises an eyebrow.*

"Carnivorus?" Tuff said, shivering.

And then Metaknight explained that it lets out Noddy's to put a traveler to sleep, then the venus flytraps or something eat it's victim. I shuddered. Then just now I JUST noticed the various bones scattered around the plant's lower level.

"Guys? Isn't there ANOTHER way to wake Kirby up?" I asked. No, I did not want to use these bones as random weapons in the face of distress, if you were asking.

"So that was the case." Tuff said.

"Ok. This has got to be like the worst way to die." I said, staring at the plant.

"I thought the worst way to die was being squished under a rock." Tiff asked suddenly.

"Fine. Second worst way to die."

"But I thought the second worst way to die was being sucked into a living stomach that baked pie-"

"Ugh, FINE. What episode is this!?" I asked, annoyed.

"Um, 52." (Tiff is a master at breaking the fourth wall, if you haven't noticed.)

"Then it's the 52nd worst way to die. Shut up now."

"Leave this to me." Metaknight said.

"Let him, Tuff." Tiff said, taking a page out of my book to not talk to me.

"No way!" Tuff said.

"Wha-!?" I stopped sharpening my boomerang, not believing my ears.

"How do you think you got through all the dangerous situations up until now?" Tiff shrugged.

Tuff gasped. "You mean the one who drove away the spider and that big snake, and knocked down the tree in the bottomless swamp... Could it be?" Tuff said.

"Ahem, Tiff, I think you just killed his pride." I said. "…Which is a good thing, by the way."

"Yes, that was Metaknight, and um, er, Gwen too." Tiff said, not wanting to get on my bad side.

"That's what she said!"

And Metaknight jumped up from the ground and started slashing away the Venus Flytrap plants.

"All right! Time to kick some sense into this plant!" I said, standing up and hurling my boomerang like Link once did in the videogame. It cut through several vines and always managed to get back to me one way or another. Man I was lucky. Soo lucky right now, I'm surprised I didn't get taken prisoner after .1 seconds.

"Get it! Do your best!" Tiff, Lololo and Lalala cheered.

"You're pressuring me!" I yelled as I missed, again. I was trying to aim to snag a flower petal to retrieve; but no, I am not an excellent aimer. (No, not you too. Don't criticize me.)

"Tuff? Are you leaving?" Lololo called.

"There's no use for me here, is there?" he said, just as he was about to leave.

"What are you saying?" Lalala said.

"The real hero is fighting over there, isn't he?" Tuff said, staring at Metaknight who was moving pretty fast as of now.

"Tuff! What are you sulking for?" Tiff called.

"I'm not sulking!" Tuff yelled.

"Someone's getting jealous." I said as I caught my weapon, now having sliced off about 8 plantheads. Yayz, I was actually doing something.

"Well, did you come here to be a hero?" Tiff asked. "That's not true, right? it was in order to help Kirby, wasn't it?"

"You know, she's got a valid point there."

"Picnic...picnic..." Kirby mumbled happily. Even in his sleep, he was a sight to be seen.

And then it happened. We no longer got to stall for time.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried, jumping up to catch my boomerang and almost missing it.

"Guys! A little assist here?! What are you waiting for, Christmas? Or us to get our backsides kicked?" I said, as their attention turned towards the plant.

Metaknight had somehow been left defenseless, as he was struggling to hold off one of the plants that was about to well, er, not saying but he was without his sword, anyway.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE" I shouted, flinging my boomerang one last time. If I missed, then let's just say we were gonna be screwed. DUN DUN DUUUU-

Tuff gasped, and seemed to be struggling as to what he was going to do. "You're still looking forward to the picnic... this is why I don't like little kids."

"Um, don't you fall into that category as well?" I asked, waiting for it to spiral back.

"YAAAAHHH!" Tuff screamed as he suddenly rushed forward. He made a dive attempt to grab Galaxia but one of the plants picked it up and nailed it into the ceiling.

"Tuff, I'm SO glad you didn't grab that!" I sighed. (Watch episode 60 if you don't know what I mean.)

"This is actually a monster that THINKS properly." I deadpanned.

"And that's a bad thing!" Tiff shouted.

...I was still waiting for my boomerang. Why? I have no idea.

Tuff dodged most of the oncoming plants, but got trapped in another vine. He inched closer to the flower, and pulled out one of it's petals. The whole plant roared.

"...Did that hurt it?" I wondered. At the same time, my boomerang sliced through the plant that Metaknight was fighting, and he jumped back down to the ground, looking extremely frazzled and exhausted.

"The Pyukii Flower, it's up to you!" Tuff yelled as he was dragged into the air. He dropped the petal into Tiff's hands.

"Tuff!" I yelled, and flung my boomerang. How the heck was he all suddenly acting like he was thinking suicidal thoughts, was beyond me.

Tiff put the petal in front of Kirby, who suddenly woke up and threw up the Noddy right into a plant's mouth. Just in time too, or else Tuff would be a goner.

My boomerang missed, but I was actually aiming for another thing. Galaxia dropped to the ground in front of us, and I caught my own weapon again. And threw it again. We were going to need all the help we could get.

"Kirby, inhale it!" Tiff yelled, and he obliged. he sucked up one of the spikes and unfortunately, my boomerang as well.

"KIRBY!" I yelled, messing my hair up.

He copied the needles, and donned a sharp-tipped hat of spikes.

"Yes, that's-" Metaknight started,

"Needle Kirby!" I finished, then said, "Oh crap I'm getting into this too!" (the fact that nobody here can finish a sentence without someone else interrupting or something.)

With a "Poyo!" Kirby threw all the needles on his hat except for the one in front. They cut through all of the Venus Flytrap's (except for the one with a Noddy down it's throat) and Kirby, who acted like a conductor, aimed them perfectly on the leaves.

"You did it!" Tiff and the others yelled.

Kirby went back to normal, spitting out my boomerang. I picked it up. "Fine, you're welcome. Aw man! it's not sharp anymore!" it had went back to normal condition. You know, there are many other things to worry about in every episode. For example, being cut to shreds as projectiles zoom past your face... This is why dodgeball pays off.

"AAH!" Tuff screamed as the last plant threatened to make a meal of him too, so I rushed for the still-standing torch to throw it at the plant, but Metaknight beat me to it. The plant was soon engulfed in flames, and it killed the last plant too.

"Why couldn't we just think of that from the beginning?" I sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kirby! You're all right! Though you got sleeping sickness because of me, now we're even." Tuff said as he hugged Kirby.

"Wait, HE put Kirby to sleep?" I asked Tiff, who shrugged.

"I guess I didn't tell you all the details." she said.

"Well then next time, please do!" I waved my arms around. "Anyways, shouldn't we be going? Because that's about to create the TNT I wished for in the beginning." I pointed at the Pyukii plant. (Note to Self: Don't say that name too many times over because then it sounds so weird after a while.)

"It's thanks to Sir Metaknight too." Tiff said.

"HEY-" I started.

"Ok, ok! Gwen too!" Tiff said.

"Oh yayz. I feel so loved." I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't say that!" Tuff said.

"He's still like that?" I made a face.

"No, you did well. Offering one's life for a companion is the mark of a fine soilder." Metaknight complimented him.

"Little brothers are always like that. Wanting to be a hero someday." I clasped my hands together in a fake princess look.

"True, but..." Tiff sighed.

"Eh, That's right!" Tuff put his arms behind his head.

"Rriiiiiiiiiiight." I mused

Then Kirby ate his chocolate. THE END

O...k?


	3. The Kirby Derby

**Hello again! I finally got my laptop back from my mom so THIRD CHAPTER WOOT!**

**NOTE: These chapters WILL be out of order. I will do the ones I first wrote long ago in order, but after that, it's going to be out of order. So just a heads-up, :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby, its anime, anything, or Hetalia. Saying because I used Hetalia random references, so if you know it, A+. If you don't, then that's ok too it shouldn't be a problem. That's because I was introduced to this fandom a couple weeks ago. :) Anyways, enjoy!**

3. THE KIRBY DERBY

It was a particular Saturday morning in Cappy Town.

"CHANNEL DDD!"

"Shut UP!" I flung my pillow at it. It turned off. "To have that thing wake me up every single morning..."

"Hey Gwen, you wanna go do something?" Tuff and Kirby appeared in my doorway.

"Poyo" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, if it involves annoying Dedede," I replied from a bed I'd gotten in the castle. Ok, more like snuck into. But I can't just sleep in trees all day, ok?

"Really? Well then you'll like it." Tuff replied.

"Count me in." I smirked and followed him out the door.

I peered into the toyshop along with Tuff and Kirby. "And how is this supposed to be annoying to anyone again?" I asked.

"It's that! That is so cool!" Tuff said.

"What is? All I see is a go-cart. What's so interesting about it?" I asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said. You know sometimes I REALLY wish I knew what he was REALLY saying… who knows he could be insulting me at the moment and nobody would know…

"A real go-cart!" Tuff continued.

"Yes, I know, I have EYES, unlike some people." I mused.

"I wish I had one of those." Tuff said.

"It's a toyshop, why don't you buy it?" I asked. "You're like the second..." I counted on my fingers, "Ok I take that back, third richest person in this town."

"Huhuhuh. Wanna try it?" the shopkeeper who I think is Gango, told us.

"You bet!" Tuff and I cried in union.

"Haha! Yahoo!"

We were speeding through town at top speed. Tuff was manning the wheel, while Kirby and I looked forward in delight.

"Poyo!" a certain creampuff screamed.

"Oh look over there!" I said when I spotted Tiff crossing the road. Tuff drove faster. We seemed to lean over in anticipation.

"Huh? Oh-woah-woah-uh-woah!" Tuff sent her spinning as we drove past. Tuff and I laughed.

"Aaaggguuh! You guys!" she called after us.

"That was AWESOME!" I said.

"Hahaha, thanks." Tuff answered as we zoomed along.

"Oh, look who decided to play the chicken crossing the road." we grinned evily as I spotted Dedede and Escargoon coming out of Kawasaki's complaining about the food.

"SAYONARA, BIRDIES!" I laid on the horn, and they turned around.

"AAAHHHH!" They screamed, and started running away.

"I have no idea how a snail and an overweight penguin can run that fast." I stared in disbelief as they raced away from our car.

"Hah hah yeah!" Tuff screamed.

"This is a violation of law! What do ya think you're dooooiiinnggg!" They screamed, trying to get away.

"Well, as soon as we're done this won't be a violation of law anymore." I smiled.

The car rolled over a rock, causing Kirby to slip out of his seatbelt and Dedede and Escargoon to jump into the river. Kirby landed on top of Dedede, and I watched with amusement.

"Those rotten kids!" I heard Dedede scream after a SPLASH!

"I GOTTA GET THOSE GUYS BACK!" Dedede screamed.

"Especially Kirby?" Escargoon said.

"And the girl Gwen too." Dedede scowled.

"Boy she gets on my nerves." Escargoon said, trying to be helpful.

"Hahahaha. Did you see us out there?" Tuff and I laughed.

"You should've seen the look on their faces-" I pulled off a perfect confusion-looking face-"Hahahah!"

"Gwen, I almost got run over! You guys should stick to a tricycle!" Tiff cried.

"A tricycle? Please. We were WAY better in the car." I said.

"You were not! Don't you even know how to drive?" Tiff asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin." Waddle Doo said from the set in the shop in front of us.

"Oh here we go again." I sighed. "What's it this time? Invading monsters? Kirby crimes? New attractions? Or maybe he's only reporting the king got waay too fat for his own good."

"King Dedede has announced the greatest sporting event in the history of Dreamland." Waddle Doo continued dully.

"Why greatest? More like ONLY." I said.

"Be quiet, Gwen." Tiff shushed me out.

"Says the girl who HATES Channel DDD." I smiled.

"The first-ever Cappy Town motor race!" Waddle Doo finished.

"Yeah!" Tuff shouted.

"Oh no!" Tiff yelled.

"OH YES OH MY GAWD IT'S A KIRBY MARIO KART GRAND PRIX I AM SO GONNA GO!" I screamed into the window. The three of us accidentally knocked over Gango, who was also peering into the window.

"Where do we sign up?" Tuff spoke for both of us.

As if in response, the TV said, "Citizens of Dreamland are reliable to compete in the grand prix. The flag will wave for our race in three days!" he finished.

"OH HECK YEAH IMMA JOIN! IT'S LIKE REAL-LIFE MARIO KART!" I screamed, overexcited.

"Mario kart?" Tiff asked.

"Someone is on a sugar rush." Tuff laughed. (If you can spot the reference here, you get a cookie.)

"I don't like candy!" I retorted.

"Suuuuurrreee you don't!" he answered.

"Nevermind." I sighed. Whenever I mentioned Earth-related things, nobody seemed to understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We rode on the back of Tuff's new go-cart until I saw the mayor and his car surrounded by a few Cappies.

"Hi Mr. Mayor! Are you ready to race too?" Tuff asked.

"Well no duh. Seeing he's the only Cappy in town that actually OWNS a car." I said.

"That's right, Gwen!" The mayor said, trying to keep from showing his REAL feelings.

"Wowww!" Gango said. We turned around. "What now?"

"Ah, yes, look who's just crashed our party..." I moaned.

Dedede came up in this fancy new limo. I had to keep from the urge to wreck it. Why was it so new and overy-fashioned? And WHERE did he get it? I heard he was broke. Cuz he won't pay NME. But why and how is he king anyway? And- nevermind.

"Heheheh. So you wanna race me, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, dude there's no way you're crashing my AWESOME spotlight moment!" I said.

"That is no way to talk to his majesty." Escargoon said.

"King? All I see is a big blue penguin who shouldn't be ruler for the sake of his own good." I said.

"Eeerrgh." Escargoon said through clenched teeth. I looked at him and was expecting him to say, "Off with your head!" Or something similar.

"That's the spirit! This race is a fair opportunity event! Anybody could win!" Dedede said to the Cappys, although I think he meant me to have more of an earful of it.

"I seriously doubt that." I said. "Why? Just take a look at his car. It might have some secret cheating device or something…" I ranted on.

"We'll be happy to take on ALL challengers."

"You won't beat me, because I'm AWESOME!" I retorted.

"Wait lemme get this straight, you're racing and hoping to win solely on being awesome?" Tiff asked a rhetorical question. I answered nonetheless.

"YEP!"

"..Seems legit.." Tiff muttered.

"Hehheh. Hi little Kingy." Tuff crawled onto the front of the car, waving at the little Dedede statue.

"Aah! Get off the car!" Escargoon started chasing Tuff around the car while Dedede looked on with scorn. I watched in amusement.

"My brother can be in this race, but not Kirby!" Tiff randomly popped up in front of Dedede.

"Huh? But you GOTTA let Kirby race! He's my navigator." Tuff said.

"Who do you think you are, Kirby's mom?" I thought.

"Everyone can participate." I imitated Dedede's accent. "Why does anyone need a navigator? I don't." I said to no one in particular.

"Drivers need navigators, otherwise we'll make a wrong turn." the mayor said.

"Oh please. As if we don't have eyes." I sighed.

"Well find somebody else then! Kirby's staying home!" Tiff pulled Kirby away.

Tuff looked at me. "The answer is still no." I said.

He ran after Tiff.

Later that night, Tiff, Kirby and I were walking through the castle grounds.

"I'm sorry, but racing's too dangerous for you." Tiff told Kirby.

"Tiff I bet you a dollar that he'll be in this race." I said.

"But Kirby's only a baby! I'm not letting him race! Not with Dedede around!" she retorted. "He might cheat."

"Of course he'll cheat what difference does it make?" I shrugged. "Kirby will win because of a plot device. Simple."

"Ahh! If you promise to stay out of the race, I'll cook ya a bunch of pancakes." Tiff said to Kirby.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said. Tiff shot me a grin. I grinned back. Two can play at that game. "Kirby, if you don't listen to her, I'll bring you 10 whole watermelons." Kirby jumped even louder, and turned to me. I smirked at Tiff. She gave me a death glare.

Kirby looked around and while Tiff and I turned our backs, he ran away.

"Where did he go?" Tiff said.

"Like I know." I said. I looked around. "Over there!" I said suddenly.

We rushed over. There was an empty plate lying on the floor, with a few pancake crumbs.

"Well, I wonder who put THIS here?" I said with sarcasm, looking at Tiff.

Tiff glared at me. We followed the line of empty plates deeper into the castle.

"Kirby is such a pushover for food." I said.

We caught up to Kirby a couple feet away. "See? I told you." I said, arms at my hips.

"Uuh! You are SO irresponsible!" she said, and ran off. Wondering where the line of plates led, I followed.

"How did all these pancaked get here? Something's fishy. Let's go." Tiff said.

"Pancakes and then fish? You might just get to Kirby's level. Oh, hey look! Isn't that his old ship?" I said, pointing.

"Woahjfkl!" I said. "THisis one ship. Can it fly-wait, that's stupid. Of course it can fly." I examined it.

"When you came to Dreamland, Dedede blasted it out of the sky! It was ruined!" Tiff said to Kirby.

"We all remember that Tiffy. You don't have to reminiscence." I sighed.

"Poyo!" Kirby hugged it in an over-affectionate cuteness.

"But how did it get down here?" I asked.

"Maybe Dedede hid it. But I wonder why." she answered, in thought.

"Well maybe because he's Dedede." I suggested.

"You're ship's not good to anyone now." Tiff said.

"You're wrong." someone followed shortly after out of nowhere. I stepped back and screamed, "Aaahh! It's haunted - no wait -...STOP DOING THAT!" I said in frustration.

"The ship will be useful to Kirby." the voice said again. It didn't take a detective to figure out who that was. There was Metaknight, standing on top of all the boxes.

"Yeah like that was the most obviously childish remark I ever heard. It's HIS, duh, that's why it's useful to him." I furrowed my brow. I was annoyed that his popping-out-of-nowhere always managed to scare the living daylights out of me.

"Metaknight!" Tiff cried.

"Yep that's him. Who else?" I asked. She ignored me.

"That ship was designed to care for new Star Warriors and program to travel through space, searching for monsters." he said.

"What kind of ship flies to monsters?" I asked.

"Because it's a Star Warrior's ship." he said.

"...Knew that." I answered.

"But look at it! It's a total wreck!" Tiff cried.

"We've probably already registered that fact."

"But it is!"

"Saying the obvious."

"Maybe not." he said.

"To her response or mine?" I asked.

"Tiff's. It is not broken, not yet."

"Right. Not like you can fix it."

"Yes I can."

It was so oddly annoying he seemed to be perfect at EVERYTHING. I guess I only have Nintendo to blame for that.

"But if you can fix it, Kirby can... *LE GASP*" Tiff said.

"Let's see." Metaknight said, and jumped down so all fancy-like, which caused Tiff to cry out, and back up.

"Hah hah hah. Very funny." I said.

"Let's see if we can breathe life into this starship. If we can manage to fix the motor system, then we may have a chance."

"How much do you know about anything?" I asked, suddenly thinking how smart he really was.

"Lots more, or not very much."

"Thanks, that gives me a total understanding." I said sarcastically.

"Then comes the real test. We must test it thoroughly, so Kirby must enter the Grand Prix."

"HA! Told you! You owe me!" I yelled to Tiff. She gave me the evil eye.

"The Grand Prix race?!" Tiff exclaimed. "But, I don't understand."

"Ok, you have a broken ship. You fix it and want to test it. HOW do you do that without rousing attention of the enemy? You join a race. And you owe me a dollar." I explained.

"Errrmm." Tiff glared at me.

"Sup. I'm future." A random dude said.

"This starship runs on subotomical particles found throughout the universe. Our first step is to get it working to be in Dedede's race."

"And if it works it works. Am I right?" I but in.

"Yes, Gwen. And..."

"And Kirby can leave Dreamland." Tiff said with a heartbreaking tone that I never heard before. I sat up. And Metaknight nodded. Tiff looked DEVASTATED.

"It'll also hone Kirby's piloting skills."

"Please tell me he didn't just say Kirby'll be FLYING it..." I said.

"Whay?" Tiff looked smug.

"I'm never gonna outrace a flying ship." I sighed.

"You wanna join that race, both of you? FINE THEN GO JOIN THAT STUPID RACE AND DON'T COME TO ME IF IT'S ONE OF THE KING'S TRAPS!" She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Woah, hold it, girl. Take a chill pilll, wont'cha?" I said, arms in the air. "Besides, of course it's one of the king's traps. That's why we're going to join!"

"We'll be ready for his tricks." Metaknight said, trying to sound convincing.

"As if that'll help. Most likely it ends up as someone's car is blown up." I muttered.

"Sup, I"m Future-"

"GET OUT." I yelled. (Catch the foreshadowing here, you get yet another cookie.)

"Fine! Do what ya want. But I'm against it." Tiff shouted.

I swiveled my head at the sound of movement. "HEY! Mein gott what ze heck r u doing here!" I screamed and ran into a nearby hallway. It was empty. I could've just sworn Dedede and Escargoon was there staring at us.

"Going all German style am I right?" Tiff said.

I looked at her, then at Metaknight, then at her, and said, "I thought I saw SOMEONE. DON'T SAY A WORD. JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING." I pouted.

Tiff left with Kirby, and I turned to leave too. "Did I miss anything?"

The next day, while everyone was getting their carts ready elsewhere, Tiff, Kirby and I were watching Sword and Blade fix Kirby's starship.

"You guys got it working or what?" I asked.

"Almost done." They said.

"Good. Keep working and keep this quiet." Metaknight said. "Come Kirby."

"You DO care a lot about Kirby doon't you?" I called after him. He didn't answer.

"I thought so." I mumbled.

I saw he took Kirby into a room with a training center. He was instructing Kirby with some basic rules I couldn't hear. Then Kirby pressed way too hard on the accelerate, and fire exploded out of the back and Metaknight jumped away in time. I looked on with a face of amusement. Epic fail.

Then Kirby stopped abruptly, and the ship careened backwards and crashed into the wall. Metaknight jumped away in time, but the starship broke.

"Hahhah. Kirby busted your ship." I said to them when they came out.

"Nobother. He has the proper knowledge... At least for a race." he said.

"Riiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhht." I said.

The next day at the race, Cappys flocked to the racing arena. Fireworks exploded, and we were all getting ready in the garages. I walked over to the next room.

"Tiff?! What're you doing here?" Tuff, her parents, and I said.

"This dumb race is just a scam! So I'm tagging along to watch for Kirby!" she said, and flopped to her seat.

"So you finally decided to join. Welcome aboard." I grinned at her, and walked to my own car.

Fololo and Falala were narrating the race. I didn't pay attention; I was too overexcited. The one thing I considered, though, were the competents.

Dedede and Escargoon, in the limo car!

pfft yeah show offs...

The mayor and his wife, in the old cappy car!

ok, it doesn't matter- "SUP I'M FUTURE" "SHUT ZE *************************** UPPPPP!"

Tiff and Tuff in the go-cart!

this is gonna be interesting...

kirby and tokkory in the starship!

yeah probably gonna win because of some random plot device...

and Gwen in the Shooting Star!

(Yheaup, that's the name of my car...)

Oh hold it everyone we got a last minute entry!

it's pretty obvious was to who it is, the main characters are already here...

It's Metaknight in the mobilecar!

We were all up at the starting line.

"What's he doing in the race?" Dedede asked. "Troublemaker." Escargoon muttered.

"poyo!" Kirby said.

"Oh don't tell me I have to race YOU..." I moaned.

"Nice car. But why?" Tiff asked.

"To test my racing skills, of course." he replied.

"You're a horrible liar. You know that?" I said.

"Oh yeah?" Tiff said.

"Don't worry Tiff! He'll be staring at out tailpipe the whole time!" Tuff assured her.

"What's going on? Acing too casual today, aren't we?"

"Hhmm." Tiff said.

Anticipation... I could hear everyone holding their breaths and the six of us concentrating a whole lot under pressure. I could almost imagine what everyone was thinking.

Waddle Doo threw the flag.

SCREECH! Dedede's car took off with a blast. Metaknight and I shot off, tying for a close second loudest takeoff. Tiff and the mayor's car took off 1 second after we left, and Kirby stayed behind... I think he fell asleep or something.

We raced along. All you could hear was the screech of tires.

"I think you turned too fast" the mayor's wife said.

"Hey where's Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"I think he's behind us." Tuff said.

Kirby then zoomed past the mayor and tiff's car, and they let out shouts of surprise.

He zoomed past me, too, but I REFUSED.

Since the road was too narrow, we could go only single-file. I moaned in frustration.

Kirby, Metaknight and I were in a tight line, but Kirby took a wrong turn, Metaknight muttered, "Oh no..." and I almost crashed into a tree. (yeah, it was pretty stupid)

Kirby flew out of his 'shortcut' and landed next to Tiff's car.

"Who's in the lead?" I heard Tokkori scream.

"It's probably Dedede, Metaknight, or Gwen." Tuff answered.

"Ok. See ya!" Kirby's car sped forward.

Meanwhile, I was faced with three opponents: Dedede, Metaknight, and the slowly-accelerating Kirby.

"Welcome to the brawl for first place!" I joked, and sped forward, almost neck-to-neck with Dedede. I fell short, though, in front of Metaknight and Kirby, who were trying to maneuver around each other.

Metaknight fell a couple meters behind, and Kirby and I raced up to Dedede.

"Kirby, Gwen, watch out for falling rocks!" Dedede pushed a lever, and a missle rocketed out of his car and landed on the sheer rock face.

"Maru Kaite Chikuu, Maru Kaite Chikuu, Maru Kaite Chikuu, I won't fall for your tricks!" I sang. He just laughed that annoying laugh and sped forward.

"Look!" Tiff shouted. When had they gotten there?

"Mn!" Metaknight said.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tokkori screamed as the rocks cascaded down on us.

"Push the lever forward!" Metaknight called to us. To Kirby, actually. I just stomped on my pedal. We both managed to speed forward.

The four of us got neck to neck, to make a couple things sure.

"Kirby! You ok?" Tuff and I called.

"Gwen are you ok?" Tiff called.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Since we don't have items such as bananas or turtle shells, why not Indiana Jones-style boulders...?

Why not? Why not? IT'LL FLIPPIN KILL US ALL THAT'S WHY NOT-

"Metaknight! Now you see why I didn't want Kirby in the race!" Tiff leaned over her car. I twisted to look over at him. He remained expressionless. I sighed, when Dedede slowed and crashed into Kirby's car. The rest of us swiveled a bit, I turned sideways and pushed on that pedal, and sped forward aound the area. Then Escargoon shouted, "Hey Metaknight! Don't forget who you work for! Do your job!"

"No fair! Now I know what you noobs planned!" I shouted.

"Well, then, Gwen I command Metaknight to do it to you AND Kirby. You hear that?"

I started to get that 'oh snap' look on my face. It quickly disappeared. "I HAVE THA POWAH OF (insert person/character of your choice here)ON MAH SIDE! U DON'T SCREW WITH US BRO!"

"You're not really gonna do it are you?" Tiff called to him.

"I am the king's servant and I have to follow the rules." he answered. Ok, fine.

"You don't have to. I break them all the time!" I shouted and smiled.

He didn't say anything.

"Oh great, now I''m in for it." I muttered. Better get ahead, I told myself, if you don't want to end up on the bottom of someone's wheel.

But annoyingly DEDEDE kept blocking my way; I got so mad I had to lay on the horn.

"BAKA-SENPI, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" I yelled. If you haven't noticed, I seem to act all high in races. I dunno, it's just a habit.

"Yes sire." Metaknight said.

"No way!" Tiff shouted. "Go get him, Kirby! You too, Gwen!"

"Right on! I've been looking for an excuse to do something like this!" I yelled as Kirby and I sped forward.

"And the first one to approach the finish is... Dedede..." Falala said. "ah well." The crowd booed.

"Ha ha." I thought

"But close in second is..."

"Oh! Gwen and Metaknight, they're tied!"

I heard we got fan scream. *Bows*, thank you, thank you, my peeps.

"And in third is Kirby and Tokkori, followed by Tiff and Tuff and the mayor..." their voices dwindled away.

"We got you now!" I heard Tokkori scream like a madman. Kirby and Metaknight were right behind me.

I gripped the wheel and added a bit of extra pressure on the pedal. No way was I going to lose and embarrass myself. The problem was, I never actually WON on Mario Kart. But this was actually pretty fun.

I saw Metaknight let Kirby ease up to the side of his car, and turned. He smacked his car against Kirby's, making them swerve.

"Oh god better get outta here." I said, and pushed the pedal. Dedede's earlier words echoed in my head. Unfortunately, Kirby's car careened, crashing into Metaknight's, crashing into mine. I wondered how far this would go.

"Hey, what do you think this is a bumper cart tack?! People are trying to actually win here." I shouted randomly. Then the three of us got into a shoving car match where we all pushed each other back and forth, until we ran into a cave.

"Oh I can't see in this friggin cave!" I shouted, as we raced on. I heard sparks, and suddenly a flamethrower erupted from Kirby's spot.

His car was rubbing against the wall, and creating sparks because we were going fast, and I felt a little pressure on my own. "FIGURE 8 FTW!" I said, and in a figure 8 technique I saw on TV long ago, I sped up and out of the cave, followed by Kirby, who used the ceiling to his advantage.

I could've been sure Metaknight behind us muttered, "Well done Kirby. Great getaway Gwen."

As if this race wasn't screwed up enough, we have Metaknight complimenting us? When he worked for Dedede? It made no sense.

Kirby and I raced behind Dedede. "Let's try the hooks-off." He said, and pulled another lever.

"Gosh dang it, why do you always find some way to mess us up?" I thought. Then a spiky grinding wheel came out of his tire and I said, "You're not doing what I think you are."

The sharp wheel cut all the trees in front of us off.

I just beat the rubber off my pedal. Losing because of a tree was a horrible way to, well, lose. Or die for that matter.

"Huh! They just got lucky! Let's try this, Kirby!" Dedede called, and pulled another lever.

"Lucky? Well, I'm glad we had it." I called.

"You won't this time!" Dedede yelled back.

"Wanna bet?" I yelled.

Suddenly, bombs flew out of the back of his car. "AAAHHH CRAAAP!" I yelled, as I raced ahead of the explosions.

"Hey man. I'm future." The random guy called.

"Just the start and you're already trying to kill us? Wow, you must have a lot of nerve." I said. I raced ahead of Kirby, who managed to barely dodge the explosions. Poor guy.

"That they could use a car wash." Escargoon said, and pushed a button.

"That they could use a makeover." I shot back.

"I don't care what you say, Gwen, but I'm winning this race!" Dedede called. He just laughed and drove away.

And then a huge stream of water rushed right at Kirby and me, and I said, "What?! He stores WATER in his car?"

I heard Tiff and Tuff scream, and their car slowed to a halt. I didn't, I pushed forward.

How we got out of that, I have no idea. Maybe we did have luck. Or maybe the (insert character here) was really on my side. TEAM AWESOME FOR THE WIN!

So anyway, after the water receded, Kirby and I took off, and still kept our place behind Dedede.

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed.

"And the reason why he uses items? He's scared that we'll win." I said sarcastically.

"No we're not!" Escargoon said.

"Then I double - no, TRIPLE dog dare you to stop using items for the rest of the race." I smirked as I pulled up beside him.

"No way, Gwen! His majesty is the king here and he makes the orders!" Escargoon shouted.

"Go to Wonderland sometime." I groaned.

"Tacky time." Dedede said, and pulled a lever. Tacks spilled out of his car.

Luckily, I saw this coming, they do it in EVERY unfair race I had ever seen, so I drove out of the way but Dedede stopped, causing me to run over the tacks.

"Oh mio dio mi metterò la mia vendetta per questo maledetto segaiolo!" I said as he laughed and pulled away. I then followed with a stream of colorful words. Thank you, bestie Romano~!

"Going all Italian now huh?" Tiff managed to crack a smile.

"Yep. Maru Kaite Chikuu, Maru Kaite Chikuu," I sang. But enough of that. Back to business.

Kirby's front wheel got busted, and so did Tiff and Tuff's. I saw Metaknight drive here, pause, continue.

"Oh, great." I said. My front tire was not fully punctured, so I estimated I'll be able to go another lap or so. Then I'd have to get it fixed. The problem was, I didn't REALLY have a pit crew. Dang.

Kirby spun around and around, and Tiff and Tuff stopped. I got out of my car. The mayor came puttering along, "Oh dear!" The mayor's wife offered to finish the cleaning, while the three of us went to the pit stop.

"Here they come!" Fololo said. "Dedede in front, and Metaknight still in second."

"But where's Kirby, Tuff, and Gwen?" Falala said.

"They got flat tires!" They exclaimed.

"Ok, we get the picture. It's not necessary to shout it to the world." I said to myself.

The kids fixed Kirby's car while Tuff's parents fixed theirs. The mayor came too. I was about to go nuts when Sword and Blade came over, offered to fix my wheel, and I said, "Ok. Thanks, by the way." It was fast, and I was back on the road, a lap after followed by Tiff, Tuff, and the mayor, and Kirby.

Meanwhile, with Dedede and Metaknight 9 laps left, me 10, Tiff, Tuff, and the mayor and Kirby 11.

Metaknight, Tiff and I were racing along the canyon length.

"Come on, step on it Tuff!" Tiff called. They couldn't go around him, or me, who managed to edge a bit in front.

"You don't need to bloat. You've one lap ahead of me, two of the rest. What've you got to lose?" I said annoyingly, as we went at the same speed. "Dedede, for all I know, is in first, Kirby second, and the three of us brawling for third. My lucky day." I got so annoyed I sped ahead. He said nothing, which annoyed me. Now you see why he didn't join this JUST to test his racing skills? Where did he even get the car, anyway?

...I want it...;_;

I raced along, leaving the two behind, when I saw Dedede trying to push Kirby off the cliff.

"Now what?" I said. I quickly got ahead, since he was using up all his energy trying to get Kirby off the cliff. "Fine, be that way." I muttered. He didn't notice, naturally, he was a lap ahead of me. He wouldn't care.

I think he really did succeed in pushing Kirby off the cliff. But Kine saved him, thank goodness. Kirby had not got to lose. Rather, Dedede should. I should learn to trust plot devices more.

I raced ahead, and fell behind Dedede again. "Uugh! Just because you've got a new car doesn't mean you got good looks so you can get away with anything you want! Heck France can beat you at that!"

"...Who?"

I almost responded Canada but whatever, nobody would get me…

He raced ahead, manically laughing. I wondered what was so funny until I heard the explosion, and rocks and pillars exploded in front of the ground.

"I'M GONNA DIEEEE!" I screamed as I expertly (not on purpose) moved around them.

"Hey! They're slippery as an oil slick!" He yelled at me and Kirby as we zoomed past. I slammed on my pedal, willing not to answer.

I smiled. This was beginning to turn out nicely.

"You can't ever win unless you cheat!" Tiff called to Dedede as she caught up to us.

"Thanks for the advice." Dedede said, then pushed a button.

"That's great. Does that mean we can do it too?!" I glared at Tiff. She glared at me back.

Black gas spilled out of the back, obscuring our vision, so I eased back. Then oil spilled, and I avoided it. Unfortunately, Tiff didn't, and they got pinned against the wall.

Kirby raced on, and Dedede suddenly appeared behind him, and me behind Dedede. I looked at Tokkori's scream, and saw Dedede was trying to crush them with a gigantic hammer.

"Fine! If you can cheat I can too!" I yelled, and threw my trusty boomerang. It cut the arm off the hammer and it crashed into Dedede, broke, and dislodged them at the speed we were going.

"Take a BREAK, will ya?" I said as their car dented in front.

"Aah! Only we are allowed to cheat in this race!" They screamed after me.

"Just because your king doesn't mean you can do anything you want." I thought.

I just had to pass Metaknight, who was blocking me like everywhere. I wondered how he could focus on me AND the road at the same time. As I said, perfect blueberry kirby.

Kirby slowed, figure eighted around Dedede, then Metaknight. I copied his lead.

Thank anime physics I got away with it.

"Their skills are certainly growing." I heard Metaknight say, followed by Dedede: "Hey! Chase down Kirby and Gwen!"

I said, "Why don't you go and do it yourself." really seriously. It was a complicated race, I thought.

Just then, Dedede pulled up beside Kirby, and Metaknight beside me.

"What're you doing?!" I shrieked.

"Squishing you." Dedede laughed.

I saw he had reopened the sharp wheel. I saw it. "Obviously." I said skeptically.

I think Kirby got a flat tire, courtesy of Dedede. I never really paid any attention as to the goings-on but focused on the road. As I mentioned, I never tried to drive.

Soon Tiff, Dedede, Kirby, and Metaknight caught up to me. I was behind the four, who raced in the shape of a diamond.

"Just where we want them... "I heard Escargoon say.

"Well, considering the fact that you want to get us all out of the race permanently..." I dawdled off.

I looked up at the scoreboard. Dedede had 3 laps to go, Metaknight and me 4, and Tiff, Kirby and the mayor with 7. I wondered how we got an extra lap in there. But we were tied for second anyway.

Dedede pushed Kirby off a cliff, while the rest of us jumped out of our cars and looked on. Kirby was running down the gorge, way off track.

"Kirby is a better driver than you, Tokkori!" I called after them, smiling.

"NOOO!" Tiff screamed.

I saw them and wondered why Tokkori didn't hit the brakes. Metaknight pulled up beside us and stared down at Kirby. I eyed him.

"You gotta admit, that was a good plan to get Kirby out of the race." I said to him. He looked at me. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, connect the dots, the king couldn't have done it, he never got off the track and is way too dumb to pull off something like that. Tiff and the rest, including myself, went nowhere near Kirby in the pit stop. While your little compaions did. And that, mon ami friend, is why I think this race is un-pulled together." I pointed at Kirby.

"...Seriously Gwen? French?" Tiff certainly did do a good brush up on her studies.

"Yeah! Awesome right?" I said. "Beat you any day!"

"Oh you're on, but another day." Tiff smiled. Did I mention she was a master at breaking the fourth wall?

"Wake up junior! The brakes are broke!" I heard Tokkori scream.

I blinked. Far too long, I tell ya.

I opened my eyes and saw Kirby flying. FLYING. Yeah, let me spell it out for you. F-L-Y-I-N-G.

I had to keep from being impressed. Metaknight looked at me and I swore I saw his eyes flash pink.

"Since when did he learn to fly that thing?" I said.

"Since now." Tiff said.

"Thanks for the FYI." I told her.

As everyone looked on in shock, I could literally HEAR the finish music playing in the sky as Kirby did loops in the air.

"Now he's a real Star Warrior." I smiled at the shooting starship.

"Deep down he always knew to fly." Metaknight said.

"And you know that because-?" I asked.

"When Kirby is concerned, nothing is for sure." he continued

"Count me in on that statement." I joked.

"Escargoon we've been bam-boozled." Dedede said.

"Big time." he replied.

"Shouldn't you have figured that out a long time ago?" I said under my breath, laughing.

As we saw Kirby land back on the track and drive away, Tiff said, "I'm sorry I doubted you Metaknight. I should have known you were trying to help Kirby."

"Me too. I guess it really does help." I fingered my lip.

"Your feelings about this place are starting to change." Metaknight told me.

I could feel myself getting anxious. "Not relly- ow, my berly, it hurts." DISTRACTION DISTRACTION JAPAN ACCENT-

"Deeeennniiiiiial." Tiff said in a sing-song voice. "Want me to repeat it? Denial. Want to spell it? D-E-N-I-A-L. Want it backwards? Lained."

"Ok, ok! I get it!" I smiled.

"Finally." Tuff said.

"Poyo!" we heard Kirby call.

"There is no time for talk. We have a race to run." Metaknight hopped into his car and took off.

"That's right! I didn't know that!" I said as I took off after him.

"Yeah! Right!" Tuff called from behind us.

"Looks like we've not been playing dirty enough!" Dedede shouted.

"No you have. That's why you look so messy." I joked.

"We have to play extra-low down double-dirty!" Escargoon scowled.

"Rules, people. Rules."

The five of us were racing around towards the finish, and I said, "I guess Kirby won't lose this race after all!"

That's when the blast started.

A machine gun extended out of Dedede's car.

I noticed. "Oh, it's on, Lovi, bring it!"

A couple things happpened at once. What, you might ask?

1) The road narrowed.

2)Dedede fired some shots.

3)I thought the shots would hit me, and I screamed and raised my hands.

4) Tiff and Tuff screamed too.

5)Metaknight swerved in front of us to defend Kirby.

6)The shots never found its target.

Why?

I peeked. I realized the shots were never fired, because if they did, Metaknight's car would've been blown to pieces. I looked at myself, and realized I still had my hands up. The road widened out again, and the four of us moved so no one was racing behind Dedede. I snapped my hands back on the wheel and just barely made the turn.

Suddenly, Dedede's car shot backwards, and the speed made all our cars stop completely.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They screamed. I looked back. Their car had crashed into a tree, and one of the wheels popped off.

"Jeez! I wondered how that happened?" I said in utter amazement

"Kirby! Suck up the tire!" Tiff yelled.

Kirby sucked up the tire and made the transformation. He donned a baseball-looking cap and since we were still there, Metaknight and I shouted, "It's wheel Kirby!"

"Yeah Kirby!" Tiff yelled.

Kirby suddenly glowed, and turned into a red wheel. He took off.

I could hear Fololo and Falala narrating the race, and I caught...

"Metaknight and Gwen have 3 laps left! Tuff, Kirby and the mayor each have five!"

"Way to go Kirby! He's racing the lap at super speed!"

Metaknight, Tiff, the mayor and I noticed Kirby was almost done - he would finish the race in no time.

Here's how it turned out...

Kirby accidentally jumped on one of Dedede's loose tires and fell horizontally. The mayor, who, had caught onto Kirby's speed drift, finished first, but Tiff followed his lead, and finished second with Kirby, Metaknight and I finished the rest of our laps and let each other tie. Rather, I think he let me tie. WHATEVER, WE'RE ALL AWESOME LIKE THAT

The mayor and his wife got the trophy, with Kirby and Tiff for second, and Metaknight and I for third. They gave us wine bottles for a prize.

"Wine bottles? I don't think I'll need this." I said. "Unless..." *Goes to cell to call my other anime friends* *Comes back* "No reception, I forgot this is Popstar..."

"That was fun. I needed that." Tiff said, and I put my hands behind my neck.

"Here. This is for you. It's like a driver's license, to prove you really know how to fly your ship." Metaknight told Kirby, and gave him what looked like a license.

Kirby: "Poyo!" *OM NOM NOM*

"You give him a license and he EATS it?!" I laughed.

"Poyo!" the pink ball said and waved his arms around.

"And you seem to have found your talent." Metaknight turned to me.

"No. You're telling me I screwed up the plot SO MUCH aren't you?" I replied.

"No, everyone has something here."

"Oh! Like Tiff can call the warpster, Kirby and you are Star Warriors, and Dedede can order monsters.." I said, very un-Gwen like, with my hand on my chin.

"Yes. I'll give you time to figure out yours." he said, and went away.

"Are you suggesting that I have the force or something?" I said. (It was, actually, author powers. No one will really know that. Or maybe, I at least believed I had England's magic. Nobody really knew that either.)

Just then, Dedede pulled up in his beat-up car. It was completely ruined. "I challenge you and your wife to twelve more laps!" he said to the mayor.

"He really IS that stupid." I said. I mean, how can you race with that kind of a car?

Kirby popped off his wine-stopper, and all the wine spilled out and broke Dedede's car to peices.

"Someone's gonna have a LONG sleep." I said, smiling.

We all laughed. Kirby looked in his bottle, and turned it upside down. "Poyo?" he asked.

"Here Kirby have mine." I gave him my wine bottle.

"POYO!" Kirby hugged me.

"Ok, ok. THE END."

**SORRY FOR ALL THE HETALIA REFERENCES, I REALLY WAS RANDOM DURING THIS CHAPTER. Oh and CANDY3**


	4. A Novel Approach

**Ciao, everybody! I'm glad you liked last chapter, so here's another one! School's coming, so I want to do as many as possible! So Here now…I give you CHAPTER 4!**

4. A NOVEL APPROACH

I lay on Tiff's bed, staring up at the celling.

"My name's Tiff. I'm a girl that lives in Cappy Town. When I grow up, I want to become a great author like you." she paused to think. "Is that a good beginning, Gwen?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, not paying attention. I picked up the big hardcover book on her bed and read the back. Tuff and Kirby crawled up next to me.

If I had a cup of water, I'm pretty sure I'd have done a pretty good spit-take.

"I'm reading Pappey Pottey and the Fool's Stone and I can't put it down. How can you write such incredibly amazing characters? They all seem like real people but especially the hero of the story, Pappey. I really like the part where he gets the letter from the magic school." she continued.

"You know, Tiffy, try to keep your letter nice and short. If I was an author I wouldn't have time to deal with all that." I advised her, still not believing my eyes.

"What do YOU know about it?" she asked, staring at me. Then, "I wish you could tell me your secret because I want to write as well as you. Your fan, Tiff."

"Tiff, #1 rule in writing: make up a decent plot." I said from my position on the bed. "This reminds me of Harry Potter." I flipped through the book. 100% parody, I thought.

"Harry Potter? That sounds like this book." Tiff asked.

"Exactly. Except the EARTH version of it." I mused. "Hope it's as good as our version. I'mma go get a copy from the store later."

"Quit wasting your time. That author must have zillions of fan letters." Tuff told her.

"Proved my point." I said.

"So what?" Tiff replied.

"You think she reads them?" Tuff said.

"Probably not." I sighed at the celling.

"I'm surprised you like to read and write." Tiff told me.

I raised my arms up in defense. "Hey, who wouldn't? Besides, I'm not always smart ass."

"Prove it." Tiff shoved it in my face

"Fine. You can have an English class from me." I blurt out.

"Not anytime soon." she said.

"I thought so" I smirked.

"At least it's a good story." Tuff said. "Read us more."

"Poyo!" Kirby said, and sat on the bed.

"Guys? I'm gonna go get a copy. Catch you later." I dashed out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

After I left the bookstore, I walked along town back to the castle reading the first chapter.

"Hmm. This might make the list of one of my best I've read." I mused. I walked on past the sheep pasture reading, and then hurried back. Were my eyes deceiving me? The sheep were reading the book. THE SHEEP. Why does everything on this screwed up planet have to be intelligent one way or another?!

I walked down the town streets. Almost everybody seemed to be reading this book. It was almost un-natural because it was so quiet. I increased my pace towards the castle.

I noticed Tiff and a couple of kids setting up to read the book. "Hi, Tiff, can I join?" I sauntered up to her.

"Sure! Just be sure you don't drive us crazy." she replied.

"Since when do you think I do that?" I asked, and sat down next to her. "Well, then let's get going, shall we?" I gestured to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"The train pulled into the station. Pappey was thrilled as he prepared to board. Who knew what adventures lay ahead? Their noses were all pressed to the window when the train finally fell to a stop along the edge of the dreary lake shrouded in fog." Tiff read.

"Oooooo." the kids muttered.

"I'm beginning to like this story." I smiled, and put my arms back.

"Pappey looks like Kirby!" Honey said, looking at the front cover.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby jumped up and down on the bench.

"This isn't a book about you, Kirby! You don't know anything about making magic." I think Iroo said.

"Well, um, ex-cuse moi, he kinda sorta does. He has copy abilities." I muttered.

"Let's get back to the story," Tiff said quickly, who could sense an argument coming.

"As Pappey went on through the gloom, he saw a building that was covered in ivy. It was-"

"I bet that's the old magic school!" A boy said.

"Shhh! Quiet! You're gonna ruin the best part!" Iroo screamed again.

"What's YOUR problem?" I asked him.

"You guys are ruining the story!" He said, clearly angry.

"Geez, why don't you go read it yourself? Tiff, let's go." I nudged her.

She shot a glare at me and went back to reading. "It was a magic school. And Pappey had to give the gatekeeper the secret password."

Kirby went, "Poyo!" and Honey said, "Be quiet Kirby."

I took my boomerang, and fired it into the bushes behind Kirby. I heard a yelp.

"Well, that answers your question. SOMEone is stalking us here." I eyed the bushes.

"The gatekeeper nodded and the gate to the magic school creaked open." Tiff continued, pretending there wasn't anything there

'What he didn't know was that the evil sorcerer was hiding and biding his time." Tiff finished, "Well, that's all for today!"

"Wow, great cliffhanger Tiff." I sighed, and flipped through my own book. I put it in my bag that held my boomerang.

"But Tiff, please just a little more? I wanna hear about the wizard!" The kids cried.

"Tiff said that's all for today so that's that." I said to the kids.

"I'll read some tomorrow. It's getting late. And besides, this book's way too long to finish in a day." Tiff told them.

"She's right there." I winked.

"Yeah. Nobody in Cappy town got to the end of the book yet." Tuff said.

I hopped up. "I need to go. See ya." I said, then rushed off to the castle, I don't know maybe I was trying to defy plot. Again.

I went to my room and finished it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"Listen. This is an outrage. You can't ban Pappey Pottey willy-nilly!" Escargoon shouted. I was passing their room, and had arrived at the right time.

I pressed my ear to the door. Ban the book? What, because you've grown less popular than a stick?

"There's just one copy left and it's mine. Nobody else gonna read it." Dedede said.

"Hahaha. That's what you think." I thought, because I still had the book

"Hahaha. That's a laugh. You're gonna need someone to read it to ya." Escargoon said.

I burst out laughing so abruptly I fell into the room. "You CAN'T READ?!" I asked, rolling on the carpet.

"Hey, how long have you been there! Get out!" Dedede screamed at me.

"I came just before you voiced your comment on how you never attended school." I snickered.

"Well, get OUT! You didn't get a copy anyway, this is none of your business." Escargoon shouted, and slammed the door in my face.

"Tiff and Tuff will be glad to hear this." I said as I ran up to their room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

They weren't there.

"Now where are those - " as I passed by the balcony, I heard protests.

"Give back the book! We demand you replace all the books you stole!" I heard Tiff shout. So that's where they went. I walked onto the balcony, staring at the crowd. Now all I needed was popcorn and I'd be set.

I sat up just as the drawbridge went down. Then I heard Waddle Doo's voice. "Anyone who wants to find out how the book ends or wants free magic lessons is free to come in."

I rushed to the courtyard. I had heard enough. Magic school? Did I miss anything? In 10 seconds? How?

I met up with Tiff just as we rushed into the castle.

"Magic school? WHAT has that sorry excuse for a penguin have planned now?" I asked her.

"It's a trap." Tiff told me.

"That's the reason why we're here! Because this is all a trap!" I deadpanned. If you don't know, that's become my new catchphrase. Then I dropped the bomb. "I heard Dedede can't read." I said to her, and we stopped in the castle intersection

"Seriously?" she exploded into laughter. "This has got to be the first time I ever laughed at YOU" she told me.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. It'll soon be gone." I told her.

"I AM" from Tiff.

Just then, movement at the balcony caught our attention. "Welcome to the DDD magic school. I'm headmaster Dedede (yayz, you learned a three-syllable word) and this is professor Escargoon."

"You're not magicians, you're phonies!" I shouted.

"You tricked us plenty of times before. Why should we trust you now?" Tiff called after me.

"Don't you worry. I've got nothing up my sleeve." he said.

"I beg to differ." I muttered.

"Poyo!" from Kirby

"Class will begin as soon as you put on your uniforms." Escargoon said.

"Uniforms?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Later, we all gathered in the castle hall, which looked very much like the Hogwarts hall. I scowled. "These uniforms make me look like a nerd." I whispered to Tiff.

"Not like I like these either." she shot back. "The trick I wanna learn is how to make those two disappear."

"The trick I wanna learn is how to send them a million miles across the galaxy to who-knows-where." I said, randomly amused. I spied Metaknight on a platform close to the ceiling. He saw my glance and nodded. Either he has an obsessive love of heights, or he's just making up for being short.

"Good afternoon class. You all want to know how Pappey's story ended up." Dedede appeared.

"I don't. I already finished it." I said, rather discreetly.

"EH? you WHAT?!" Tiff yelped.

"Yeah. I read about a page or two in a minute. You?" I asked Tiff. Dedede shushed us out by raising his arms before Tiff could answer.

"Well then who better to tell you then the author of the book?"

I laughed at the look on Tiff's face. She had, one again, the face that told you *LE GASP*

"And here she is!" Dedede said.

I've never actually met an author before. This well may be the first time. Not like it mattered *cough*

Tiff shot a glare at me like I wasn't caring so much that I looked like.

"What?" I asked.

"Hello, class. Nice to be here." Rowlind said.

"It's her!" Tiff cried

"Somebody like her should know how the book turns out." Tuff said.

"Well no duh. She WROTE it, remember?" I muttered. I could sorta see an evil plot growing in Dedede's mind.

"But how could somebody like him meet somebody like her?" Tiff asked.

"This whole magic school thing is faker than my hair color." I mused. Tiff looked at my bluish-purplish bangs, and my blonde hair. "It definitely is." she said.

"Let's start off with questions! Does anyone here have anything to ask me about?" the author said.

Tiff raised her hand. Figures, I thought.

"I do!"

"Now, let's see. You're Tiff!"

"No, more like the Hermione of Popstar." I sighed.

Tuff and I looked shocked. "So she does have time to read all the fanletters she gets." we said.

"I'm just asking if you had a chance to read the note I left you."

"Note? What note?"

"Oh, nevermind." the three of us stated real loudly.

"I can't bear fanmail. I have a warehouse full of unopened letters from my readers."

"Well, it sounds like a good time to start!" I said.

"I have another question!" Tiff interrupted me. "Was there anything special that inspired you to come up with such a wonderful story?"

"Fame. Fame and Fortune." I said. It's obvious, isn't it? I was starting to believe this wasn't right. Tiff elbowed me.

"It was money, of course." Rowlind said.

Tiff gasped and I said, "Told you so."

"I knew that story would make me scands of money. Why else would I write it?" she asked.

"And that is why, my friends, it pays to be an author." I said, hands on my neck.

"Exactly!" she smiled. "And what's your name, girl?"

"Gwen. Pleased to meet ya." I said, my voice completely full of sarcasm.

"Um, yeah. Why else would ya?" Tiff said after me, completely shocked but trying to cover it.

A couple of Cappys cried out they wanted to move on with the story. I wondered if they had any patience left. Probably not.

"When Pappey gets to the magic school, that's when the story really takes off. Once he's in school he learns to play a new kind of ball game. Flying on a -" Rowlind started.

"On a broom." I but in.

Dedede looked flabbergasted. "And how is it that you know that?"

"Because I was the only one in this whole town that finished it." I pulled out a copy from my bag.

Dedede looked at me with a face that said, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT AWAY WITH THAT.

I just laughed.

"Then later Gwen can help me read it." Rowlind said.

"I'd be honored to." I bowed, completely looking stupid and ridiculous.

"You can learn to fly too! Just go pick yourself a broom!" Dedede said.

I was the first one out the door. "I need to see how this turns out." I smiled.

Everyone rushed to get one. Tiff and I were shoved out of the way.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo! Poyo! Poyox21" Kirby said, when Escargoon said, "You don't get a broom."

Tiff and I glared at him suspiciously.

"Maybe he understands Kirby doesn't have arms OR legs." I commented.

"Or maybe..." Tiff started.

"It's a trap!" I finished in her voice. She gave me a look.

As soon as everyone got on the brooms, I noticed all their eyes were glowing green. It made me almost jump out of my skin. And that only happened once before, when everyone was hypnotized from the deathly floral print pillows. I was pretty convinced everyone's eyes couldn't do that under normal times, except for Metaknight, because, well, he's Metaknight.

I was about to grab a broom when the thought of glowing green eyes started haunting me, and decided to stay with Tiff and Kirby on the ground.

"How come their eyes are glowing? What kind of spell are they under?" Tiff raged at Dedede, who looked at us like he had a pretty good troll face on.

"What're we supposed to do with these sticks?" Bookem asked.

"You use them to hit the ball." Iroo said, a matter-of-factly.

"You score by hitting it into the opponents' goal." The mayor finished.

"And how is it that they didn't get up to that part of the story but suddenly know the rules of the game?" I glared at the sky. "It's called Quidditch, fools]]\\$ &*"

"But we don't have a ball." Kawasaki said.

"Yeah, I didn't notice." I muttered, when Rowlind said, "KIRBY IS THE BALL"

I was like "Since when do you know Kirby" and Tiff and I ran up to him when Dedede swung his mallet.

I tried to catch Kirby in a pathetic dive attempt to get him out of being knocked into the sky, but I missed, and we both received a big smacking while I rolled about 10 feet away and Kirby soared into the sky.

"OW! I'm gonna whack YOU into space!" and pulled out a pillow from nowhere and chased Dedede around the courtyard. I managed to jump up and smack his head with the pillow and scream, "INGRATES!"

"They must be in a spell. KNOCK IT OFF KING DEDEDE IS USING THIS GAME TO HURT KIRBY!" Tiff screamed into the sky.

"It's too late, Tiff you can't break my spell. Hahahaha..." Rowlind laughed evily.

I meanwhile, was still chasing Dedede around the courtyard and he almost ran into the author when I jumped up, pillow raised. He jumped out of the way, and I quickly realized who I was gonna hit, and restrained myself, crashing into the floor an inch away from the author. I sat up.

"That big fat penguin is too big I couldn't see you! Sorry, miss!" I jumped up to Rowlind as I heard her evil laugh, and somebody say, "Impostor!"

We all swiveled at the same time. There was Metaknight, with another Rowlind.

"HOLY CRACKERS I'm hallucinating!" I said as I jumped at least half a foot in the air. As if things didn't get complicated enough.

Tiff looked as confused as I was and looked from one Rowlind to another.

"How dare you pretend to be me!" The Rowlind next to Metaknight said.

"So then you are the real author?" Tiff looked hopefully at her.

"I have nothing to say... Wait, that was something." I muttered, eyes wide.

"You've been hoodwinked by her! She didn't create Pappey Pottey!" she said.

I rushed to her left side. "Yeah." I pointed at the other author, who'd been here since earlier, "she's probably a fake ordered by Dedede."

"You insolent girl! She is lying!" the fake Rowlind said to me.

"Thank you for your compliment. As I said, don't listen to her!" I replied, talking now to the Cappys gathered above.

"There is a game with flying brooms in my book. But Kirby is not meant to be the ball." the real author said.

"What's this here?" Dedede glared at us.

"You're losing your little game." I answered for Escargoon.

"If you mean it, tell us why you wrote Pappey Pottey for reals. You want to be famous?" Tuff and a couple Cappys asked.

"No, nothing like that. It's true some people write books hoping for fame and fortune, but that's not why I wrote it. I wrote it because I was hoping to inspire my readers to live their dreams! When I imagined Pappey's world, I felt like I was really there." Rowlind said.

"If you're writing's successful, then you feel that all the time." I said.

"Yes. It's the power of imagination!" she finished, arms raised. "We should never give up on our dreams because they are our tommorows."

Tiff looked so inspired. She gave a slow clap.

I interrupted her. "Sorry to say, but snap out of it fangirl, someone's getting jealous." I nudged her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me. The real Rowlind turned to me too.

But before I could answer, something darted right at our faces.

"Aaahhh!" we screamed, and I jumped back. "Look out!" I quickly pulled out my boomerang.

But Metaknight, being the perfect blueberry he is, jumped in front and did an uppercut to the fake Rowlind who was just about to kill us right then and there. I was kinda glad I DIDN'T throw my boomerang.

She transformed into a broom right before our eyes.

"A BROOM JUST TRIED TO KILL ME. A BROOM. I AM DEFINETLY HALLUCINATING." I said as everyone gasped. I stood next to the real Rowlind and Metaknight, eyes narrowed and staring.

"So all along she was a monster in disguise." Rowind said.

"That's Broom King!" Metaknight replied.

"Anybody got a giant closet?" I joked.

"You are definitely the most sarcastic person I've met." Rowlind laughed.

"I get that a lot, I do try hard." I replied, and said, "Where's Kirby?"

"Attack!" The broom said to the little ones, who charged at us.

"This reminds me of Mickey Mouse and the Sorcerer's Apprentice. Why am I not surprised?" I watched the brooms rush at us.

It made all of the Cappys to fly up in the air, and the broom said, "Whoever wants to oppose me will get swept away!"

"And there's the official pun of the episode." I sighed, avoiding the brooms with most of everyone.

"KIRBY! SUCK IT UP!" Tiff yelled.

"No-wait-!" I said, as the wind started. I managed to grab onto a piece of the castle wall. He ate one of the brooms.

"Doesn't that taste weird?" I asked, my face wrenching up.

Kirby donned a broom of his own and something that looked like a bandana.

"Huh. Who's that?" Tuff asked.

"It's Broom Kirby!" I shouted, trying to get to it before anyone else.

"He is now..." Metaknight stared at me, "…Cleaning Kirby."

"Oh, great. Fine, have it your way." I put my arms down.

"Clean!" Kirby shouted, and swept the brooms into oblivion.

"Alright!" Tiff shouted.

"It is not over. Now broom king will try to give Kirby the brush-off." Metaknight said.

"And will fail pretty bad at it." I finished. "Plot device!" Come on. My plot devices are NEVER wrong.

The broom king guy made trash come out of the, well, er, bottom of the broom. Then he started whacking Kirby on the head with the broom handle, and I shouted, "Hey, quit it!" with Tuff.

"Don't give up Kirby!" everyone's favorite inspirational girl called out. (HINT Tiff HINT)

"Poyo?" Kirby woke up, and swept all the trash away. The broom fled into the sky. Kirby followed with what looked like a great Harry Potter on a broom imitation.

And I'll make this short and simple: a bit after 7 seconds, he exploded. 'He' meaning the broom.

On the ground, we all cheered.

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby walked up to the author after landing.

"What?" she asked.

"I think Kirby and everyone wants to read how the story ends." I said.

"I promise I'll have replacement books sent to everyone in Cappy town!" the author said.

"Oh, thank you SO much!" Tiff said.

"You must be Tiff. You sent a letter, didn't you? I liked it so much I came here to meet you." Rowlind said.

Tuff and I gasped. "You actually have time to read those?" Tuff asked. And then I said, "How convenient. And just in time too." I winked and waved a finger.

"Of course I do." she answered, and smiled.

"It's because they'd been debating all day whether or not authors read their fanmail." Tiff winked at her.

"Yeah, right. That's only I want to be an author to-" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Tiff grinned at me.

"I didn't know YOU wanted to be an author." she said to me.

"Ok, fine, I did. Got a problem?" I said. (Well, technically I already am one…. If you're reading this right now…)

Rowlind laughed. "Why don't you two help me narrate the story?"

"Uh, er, I'd rather-" I started to step away.

"YES! We'd love to!' Tiff shouted, and dragged me back. If this was her plan for secretly humiliating me, then well, congrats. It worked.

Just then Dedede came pushing through the crowd. "Here come your #1 fans!" he said.

"Shut up. You are the crooks that started this anyway!" Tiff cried.

"Hey, you stole my line!" I nudged her.

"We was fooled by the broom king like the rest of ya's. Weren't we, Escargoon?" he said.

We all completely saw right through their lies.

I pulled out my pretty pink pillow of doom. "You know, I'm still not finished..."

Dedede stared at me, and jumped like an inch in the air.

"Here, king, for you." Rowlind signed his book.

"You know, I want to use my imagination like you someday." Tiff said. I would have interrupted but I let her have her moment, "And write a great book!"

"Keep writing!"

"Right!"

(You don't know how grammatically wrong that sounded.)

"Make sure to put a lot of pictures in your next book!" Dedede commanded.

"You see, his majesty doesn't know..." Escargoon started, and got knocked to the ground.

"If I had a dollar for everytime Dedede hit Escargoon..." I mused out loud.

Tiff giggled. "You'd be the richest person in Cappytown! :p"

"His majesty never learned how to... OW!"

I fell on the floor, laughing kind of hard. "Two dollars for me!"

"Keep reading, your majesty." Rowlind said, and handed the signatured book to Dedede.

"I never owned a book with the author's own handwriting in it!" He exclaimed.

"He's never owned ANY book." I smiled at Rowlind.

"How's ya supposed to read this?"

"I'm surprised he can talk but not read." I whispered to Tiff. She giggled.

"POOYO!" Kirby said.

THE END :)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

**A/N: If anybody thinks there are a lack of truly funny stuff in this, sorry about that, at least I myself don't think it was as good as my first one, but that's ok if you don't!**

**So if you're worried, then…COMING UP! A Half-Baked Battle!**

**Bye for now, and if you can and want to tell me something, please review! I am open to suggestions on any things I should do in future chapters, as well as requested episodes, NOW I'll take requested, but a few so if you want to see an episode REVIEW! Who knows, I could already have that one in mind! You don't have to though, if you don't want to, and I'm not making you. Just no flames please, and any questions you have I'll answer! Bye! XD**


End file.
